Monster Jam The Video Game
Story You can create a driver and a truck and start out small in independent events and when you are ready, you can sign a contract with Monster Jam. The game is sort of like UFC Undisputed ''where you can become friends, develope rivals, commentary with Mark Schroeder and Scott Douglas, and even post event inerveiws with Christy Lee where you can respect or disrespect drivers, address the fans, or thank your sponcers. If you are in your fisrt five years of driving, you will compete to the '''Rookie Showdown to qualify for the World Finals. After five years, you have to fight for a spot in the World Finals. It even provides voices from real drivers. After 15 years of driving, your driver retires, if they have done a well enough job, you will be inducted into the Monster Truck Hall of Fame. 'During the story, you can unlock trucks for freeplay mode. Modes '''Freeplay Mode-' You are able to select any unlocked truck and arena and participate in either freestyle or racing activities. '''Create-A-Truck- '''You can create a truck for Freeplay Mode or Create a Show mode. It can not be used in Stroy Mode, only trucks created in story maode can be used in that mode. '''Create-A-Show- '''Like Create-A-Card in ''UFC Undisputed, you select the trucks, drivers, and arena. '''Ultimate Show- '''You can play some of the best shows of all time. Trucks Some trucks will have diffrent versions. ex. Monster/Truck Grave Digger/Grave Digger 30th/Grave Digger 25th Maximum Destruction/Goldberg/Max-D 10th Grave Digger the Legend Sun uva Digger Lucas Oil Crusader Blue Thunder Avenger/World Finals IX/World Finals X Bounty Hunter/Iron Outlaw Stone Crusher/Mapar Magic Wolverine Captain America Spider-Man Iron Man Man of Steel/Superman Batman El Toro Loco/Bulldozer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Medusa/Pink Medusa Captain's Curse/Blacksmith Barbarian Monster Mutt/Monster Mutt Dalmation/Monster Mutt Rotweiler AAP Grinder Canadian Nightmare/Nitro Circus War Wizard Wrecking Crew Brutus/Spike Unleashed King Krunch Monster Energy Mohawk Warrior Taz Excaliber/Amziol Shock Therapy Backbraft/Eradicator Metal Melisha Hot Wheels Bad Habit Scooby-Doo Gunslinger Predator DLC Trucks/Drivers Red Grave Digger Air Force Afterburner Big Foot #1 Big Foot #16 An Escalade Scarlet Bandit Donkey Kong Black Stallion Safe Auto Minimizer Travis Pastrana Mike Vaters Drivers Some drivers can drive multiple trucks. ex. Driver- Monster, Example, Truck Dennis Anderson- Grave Digger Pablo Huffaker-Grave Digger, Captain's Curse, Blacksmith, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtals Ryan Anderson-Son uva Digger, Grave Digger, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Monster Mutt Adam Anderson-Grave Digger the Legend, Grave Digger, Taz Charlie Pauken-Grave Digger, Monster Mutt Carl van Horn-Grave Digger, Exclaiber Randy Brown-Grave Digger, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Man of Steel Tom Ments- Maximum Destruction, Goldberg Damon Bradshaw-Monster Energy, Air Force Afterburner Norm Miller-Batman, Blue Thunder Todd LeDuc-Blue Thunder, Metal Melisha Alex Blackwell-Captain's Curse, Blacksmith Mark McDonald-El Toro Loco, Safe Auto Minimizer Chuck Werner-El Toro Loco, Bull Dozer, Maximum Destruction Bari Musawwir-El Toro Loco, Spider-Man Lupe Soza-Grinder, El Toro Loco Frank Krmel-Grinder, Donkey Kong, Blue Thunder John Seasock-Grinder, Batman Lee O'Donnell-Iron Man, Monster Mutt Scott Buetow-Iron Man, Hot Wheels Medusa-Medusa Dana Creech-Monster Mutt, Spider-Man Candice Jolly-Monster Mutt, Monster Mutt Dalmation Cam McQuuen-Canadian Nightmare, Nitro Circus, Travis Pastrana-Nitro Circus Chad Fortune-Captain America, Superman Nichole Johnson-Scooby-Doo, Taz, Grinder Jim Koehler-Avenger Jim Creten-Bounty Hunter, Iron Outlaw Dawn Creten-Scarlet Bandit, Iron Outlaw Scott Hartsock-Gunslinger Davis Smith-King Krunch Linsey Weenk-Lucas Oil Crusader, Blue Thunder, Iron Outlaw George Balhan-Mohawk Warrior, An Escalde Charles Benns- Monster Mutt Rottweiler Steve Sims-Stone Crusher Jeremy Slifko-Backdraft Joe Sylvester-Bad Habit Mike Vaters-Black Stallion Chris Begeron-Brutus, Spike Unleashed Andy Slifko-Eradicator Alen Pezo-Predator Jon Zimmer-Shock Therapy Rich Helgendorf- Spike Unleashed, Brutus Randy Moore-War Wizard Devin Jones-Barbarrion Morgan Kane-Mopar Majic, Iron Man Dustin Brown-Wolverine, Grave Digger, Iron Man Steve Koehler-Wrecking Crew Soundtrack George Thorogood- Bad to the Bone(When any Grave Digger Enters) Guns N' Roses- Welcome to the Jungle AC/DC- Thunderstruck Queen- We Will Rock You Baha Men- Who Let the Dogs Out(When any Monster Mutt Eneters)